


Lost Child Announcement

by Totallyawesomeharry



Series: Drabbles and prompts [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, One-Shot, Post-Canon, Pouting, Shopping, chance encountour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/pseuds/Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: Inspired by a prompt on prompt-a-klaineficBlaine and kurt go shopping. Blaine's phone is dead and kurt wonders off (bumping into adam in the process). in order to find kurt, blaine gets creative





	Lost Child Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Because im not working on two wips (one with a deadline for the BBB, and one with a self set deadline around the same time) and totally have time to write another story.   
The prompt just got my mind going, so ive taken a day off from my WIPs to write this little drabble/one-shot

"Have we not finished yet, Kurt?"

"No, I just want to pop to Walmart as Mercedes told me they have a new line of scarves in." Kurt says, not turning to look at Blaine as they wait for the subway train to arrive.

"But you don't really need any more!" Blaine whines.

"No, but I want to look. And you said you wanted to come with me." 

"I know, but I forgot how demanding you can be while out shopping all day."

"I'm not forcing you to come, you can always catch the subway home." Kurt says, not bothered by his husband's pouting.

"I don't know the way from here, and you know my phone has run out of charge so I can't even Google it."

"And who's fault is that?"

"Well, someone needs to kill those pesky pigs! And you were taking forevvvvvvverrrr in the changing rooms!"

"You know, people have been navigating the subway for far longer than smart phones have been about, I'm sure you could manage."

"No… it's fine," Blaine pouts as their train arrives.

"Good, because after this long day of shopping all I want to do is take all these clothes off, and I could do with someone helping me…" Kurt steps onto the train with a smirk on his face.

Behind him Blaine stands in shock, thoughts going round his head and heading south. 

The train beeps in warning, Blaine stepping on just before the doors shut. 

It's only a short ride before they are getting off (although not in the sense Blaine wants), and heading to hopefully the last shop of the day. 

Although Kurt promised Blaine that three shops ago, so he isn't optimistic.

They enter Walmart, the awful blue front making Blaine wonder once again why this is somewhere Kurt would go to shop.

"How long are you going to be?" He asks.

"I'll be however long it takes, Blaine. I'm surprised you haven't learnt not to ask that question in all these years."

"I know, I keep forgetting." He sighs. "Since we are going to be here for forever and a day, a going to go to the crapper."

"Blaine!"

"Kurt!" He echos.

"I have never heard you call it that!"

"I was trying a new word out. Do you like it?"

"It's so… crude. And with kids about!" 

"Fine. I am going to head to the water closet." He says in a British accent. 

"The what?"

"It's what the English call it."

"In the 16th century, maybe." But Kurt is left talking to himself, Blaine having already walked off. "Typical."

"What's typical?" Another British accent asks from behind him, making Kurt jump.

"Wha- Adam! I haven't seen you in years!" He says as he recognises the person who's snuck up on him. "How are you?" He asks, embracing Adam in a hug.

"I'm good, actually, thanks for asking. How are you?"

"I'm not bad, thanks. Just doing a bit of shopping for tonight. You feel like lending me your fantastic fashion sense?" 

"Sure, I'm heading to the clothes department anyway. So," he starts as the pair make their way over, "What are you doing in New York? Last I heard you'd gone back home!"

"Oh, my home is in the UK still! I was on the X-factor and made it to the final- 

"Wow, congrats!"

"Thanks. Anyway, the show is touring the USA, and I was invited along. So, here I am I guess."

"Wow, that's fantastic! When are you performing? Blaine and I might try to come along."

"Tonight's my last night in New York, then we are off to Indiana."

"We haven't got any plans tonight. Do you know if there are any tickets left? I'd love to see you perform again."

"I'm not sure, but I could try to get you a pair as guests of mine?"

"Really? You'll do that for me? Now I feel bad for having not spoken to you for years!"

"Hey, no harm no foul. I haven't messaged you either. But how about, as a trade, you help me pick out my outfit?"

"Deal. What you looking for?" 

Adam opens his phone, pulling up a picture.

"This is what I am meant to be wearing. But I kind of spilt baked beans on my trousers so need a bit of a panic cover up."

"Trousers?" 

"Sorry, I forgot how weird you Americans are. I spilt beans on my pants."

"Wh- you know what, don't want to know. But, I do know exactly what you need, follow me."

Blaine gets fed up of waiting for his husband. He was only in the toilet for two minutes, at most, but when he came back out Kurt had vanished! 

He debates what to do, but without his phone he has no idea how to hunt Kurt down. How did they do it in the olden days?

He has no idea.

Knowing Kurt was after the scarves, and he is no longer where Blaine left him, he heads in that direction. 

"God I hate this store," he says to himself, getting lost. The sign for clothes turns out to be above the stationary section, the floorplan obviously having been changed without the signs following.

Thinking 'logically', he heads to the stationary section. 

But no such luck, as this section has changed to the electronics area. 

He sighs.

"This is perfect, Kurt! I could kiss you, I'm so relieved! My arse would be on a silver platter if the costume department found out."

"No worries, I'm glad to have helped. And it's great to have a second opinion on the scarves. Blaine can be quite a whiny child when we go shopping. Talking of Blaine, I have no idea where he has got to…" he says, looking around as if Blaine is about to suddenly appear.

"I'd best let you go find him then. Do you still have the same number as before? I'll let you know if I can nab you some tickets for tonight."

"That would be fantastic if you could, but no worries if not. And no, I've changed my number. Pass me your phone."

Adam hands over his phone, Kurt updating his contact number.

"This is a customer service announcement," the tannoy announcer says. "Can Kurt Hummel please come to the customer service desk, your child is here. That's Kurt Hummel to the customer service desk. Thank you."

"Child?" Adam asks.

"I have no idea," Kurt replies, confused. "I haven't got child. Not yet anyway." He passes Adam his phone back. 

"Well, I had best let you go collect this mystery child of yours."

"Yes, I'm curious now. Hopefully I will see you tonight."

"Yes. If not, are you free tomorrow? I don't fly out until the evening."

"At the moment, yes."

"We could go for coffee then, if there aren't any tickets. Bring Blaine along, I'd love to meet him."

"I will do! See you soon!"

"See ya!"

Kurt heads to the service desk. 

He bursts out laughing when he arrives, as sat on the bench by the wall is Blaine.

"You wandered off!" He pouts. Kurt is too busy laughing to reply straight away.

"Hey, stop laughing. I thought I was going to die! I was stranded, all on my own!"

"Blaine, I love you so much!"

"Does that mean it's time to leave?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"As soon as I've paid, yes. Yes it does."


End file.
